


Sorted into Slytherin

by vampireroza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Don't Judge Me, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireroza/pseuds/vampireroza
Summary: Harry Potter grows up abused. He thinks he deserves it because he is a freak. One day a strange man appears to take him away from his muggle family. He learns that not everyone wants to hurt him.





	Sorted into Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. I'll try my best spot any mistakes and be factual. If you spot any mistakes please tell me and I will try to fix them. If you do like don't read simple as that.

Harry was locked in his cupboard under the stairs. He wasn't sure what he did this time. Harry was only five at this time. He was scared of his Uncle who only liked to hurt Harry.

The punishment today was a thorough beating with Uncle Vernon's belt and to be locked in the cupboard without food or water for three days.

Little Harry thought he deserved all of it because he was a freak. He didn't know other kids didn't get beat, have no food or water, or have their cousin's handmedown clothes much to big for them. 

Harry could remember faces a man with glasses and dark hair, and a pretty lady with eyes just like his. When he had asked his Aunt Petunia who they were he had been told never to speak of them again, and promtly thrown in his cupboard.

* * *

 

When his seventh birthday came Harry was busy cleaning the kitchen. Uncle Vernon walked in and didn't like how he was doing it. "Freak!?" Vernon belowed his face turning purple in his anger.

Harry looked at his Uncle, "Yes sir?" he asked not sure why he was mad.

"You have made a worse mess than when you started," Vernon lied.

"I am sorry sir I will do better," Harry said quickly trying to stay his Uncle's ire.

Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and draged him out of the kitchen. "No I've had it. Maybe after this you'll finally learn." He said as he threw Harry in the cupboard. He then went in after and closed the door.

That happen many more times before he was saved. He could barely walk the next day, he'd have bruises, and bleed. He'd also get beat the following day for one reason or another. 

* * *

 

Severus Snape was pacing around the headmasters office. He was listening to the cock and bull story again that Harry was in a safe and in a loving muggle home and had not a want in the world.

"If this is so why can't I see him?" He asked Dumbledore. "Lily named me his godfather, and Potter named Black godfather as well. Seeing as Black is in Azkaban that should leave me to take him. Lily would have never wanted Harry to go to muggles, least of all her sister's family." Severus stated while watching for Dumbledore's reaction.

"Harry is perfectly safe where he is, and you do not have the time to take care of a child properly," Dumbledore said.

Severus glared, "I would find the time if only I had the reason."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, "No Severus and that is final."

Severus growled and glided out of the office robes faning out behind him.

 


End file.
